Undeniable
by imreallyboredd14
Summary: S/E at the beginning but plan to change it to D/E.


Stefan started to get out of bed after kissing Elena softly on the head. Last night had been amazing, just as every night they spent together since the first had been. Elena had never been a sexual person, but there was something about Stefan's touch, his closeness, and his deep love for her that made her an addict for his body. Stefan's thigh grazed Elena's side as he slipped out of the sheets, and she felt a familiar pressure growing in her stomach and creeping below.

Elena gripped Stefan's face with both hands as she pulled him down into the cave of white sheets, imitating his previous "shh"ing gesture in regards to Damon downstairs. There was something about Damon's presence that made the sex more exciting for Elena, as if knowing he could hear them made it all the more intense.

Stefan didn't protest as his girlfriend's hands ran from his face down his body and rested on his toned side abs. Her soft small hands summoned a throaty growl from within. Elena smiled against Stefan's lips and switched them around so that she was straddling him. Stefan loved when she took control, and she loved taking control. She never had the confidence or craving to make Matt writhe under her, make him truly _need_ her. But with Stefan there was a feeling of desire Elena had never known, a feeling that gave her the confidence to take charge. With Stefan, sex was sex. With Matt, it was something to do because that's what they thought they should have been doing. It wasn't passionate.

Elena grinded her naked center onto Stefan's semi-hard one. She was only in his button down shirt, and he only bore his Calvin Klein black briefs. Stefan lifted his hips in response, and Elena let out a soft groan. Her hands reached down his stomach, never taking her eyes off of Stefan's. He watched her nails slip under his waistband while she bit her lower lip. The sight alone hardened his member, which she released when she pulled down the waistband and leaned down to kiss Stefan. Her stomach grazed his hard on and caused him to release a growl.

Stefan's hands explored Elena's perfect olive skinned body. He had her by the waist and threw her off him, using his vampire speed to be on top of her before she knew what was happening. She loved it when he got rough and showed her his animalistic side. Stefan ripped his shirt off Elena, exposing her perfect erect nipples. He pushed against her wet center as he leaned down and kissed one breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and grazing his sharp teeth against it. Elena threw her head back and bit her lip, the pressure in her core becoming explosive. Stefan's mouth moved up to the open space on Elena's neck, nipping and licking her sweet spot causing her body to writhe under his, her center seeking his hard on. Stefan smiled against Elena's neck, knowing she was losing herself in his touch.

Elena's hands found Stefan's member and she grasped it and pumped once, all the while rising her hips to grind her wetness on Stefan's thigh and to show him how wet he was making her. This put Elena in control, and she slowly flipped them over again. She held Stefan's hands above his head and began to kiss his neck, slowly alternating kisses and nips as she made her way down to his stomach. She looked him straight in the eyes with pure lust as she took him into her mouth, all of him. He groaned in absolute bliss as Elena worked him in a way no one had for centuries of existence, not even Katherine. Katherine was too confident in what she was doing because she _knew_ Stefan was her little bitch. But Elena was timid yet wild in a way that caused Stefan to shutter at the thought of her tight sweaty body under his as she whimpered into his neck.

This thought in combination with her slowly licking the head of his member caused him to leak pre cum, which she licked up and moved up his body to kiss him, letting him taste himself.

Stefan then took control and kissed his way down Elena's body, nipping at her nipples and applying wet kisses on her skin beneath her breasts. She knew what was coming and Stefan felt her tense up. Something about Stefan going down on her made Elena nervous and self-conscious. Stefan looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you" in a deep sincere hum as he kissed her inner thighs, and all self-conscious thoughts were replaced with bliss. He blew hot air and grazed his teeth against her inner thigh, teasing her by ignoring her wet center. She grabbed the sheets in anticipation, knuckles turning white as he finally began to suck on her clit. Alternating nipping and licking her folds nearly put her over the edge as she groaned into the pillows around her head. Stefan entered one finger into her tight core, which was warm and throbbing. He moved in and out, curling his finger to hit her special spot. She grasped his soft hair and began bucking against his finger, begging him for more. He entered another finger, allowing her tightness to adjust. At this point Elena was writhing and moaning Stefan's name, which caused his dick to be harder than he could fathom.

"Stefan!" Elena moaned, "I-I'm almost there"

Stefan used his vampire speed to push his fingers in and out of Elena as he nipped and sucked on her clit. He felt her walls tense up and heard her release a throaty moan as she rode out her orgasm.

Stefan found Elena's lips and they shared a deep passionate kiss, tongues battling for dominance. Elena was stroking Stefan's throbbing length, he couldn't take it anymore. He positioned himself between her legs and put his member at her entrance. She looked at him and nodded as he entered her. Elena gasped along with Stefan's moan. He didn't move for a little, waiting for her tightness to adjust. She was so unbelievably tight, but it felt like a perfect fit.

He thrust in and out of her slowly at first, but as she dug her nails into his back his animalistic side kicked in and he was truly fucking her. He threw her against the headboard and pounded her hard and fast. She was gasping for air, lost in complete pleasure, eyes rolling in the back of her head.

He lifted her leg onto his shoulder, allowing a deeper entry and hitting her spot. This had her weak in the knees, and had him growling into her neck.

She pushed him back on the bed with strength as she adjusted herself over him, teasing him by only allowing him to enter her an inch before pulling back out with a devilish grin. Stefan was too turned on to play games, so he grabbed her hips and thrust his full erect member into her.

"Shit!" Elena breathed as she dug her nails into his toned chest. Their bodies were slamming together, his balls clapping against her as she rammed up and down on top of him. She rode him in a way that made him question who he was fucking, because he had no idea Elena could be this kinky. She grazed her nails along his chest as he reached up to play with her nipples. She grinded herself up and down, faster and faster with each stroke. Stefan was about to let loose, he could feel his body tensing up. Elena moved faster, feeling her second climax begin.

She let him flip her to be on the bottom as he slammed into her unbelievably wet entry.

"Fuck me, Stefan! Harder!" she groaned while wrapping her legs around his back.

He grunted with each pump while they both looked into each others eyes. Elena dug her heels into his butt and he lost it. He felt her walls clench as she released, which caused him to do the same.

Stefan collapsed on Elena, both breathing like they had just run a marathon.

"Good morning" Elena said with a seductive smile.

"Good morning" Stefan returned with a kiss on her forehead, "I'm gonna hop in the shower..."

Stefan got up and walked towards the bathroom, his perfectly toned ass causing Elena to be ready for round two.

"Be right there!" Elena yelled as she got out of bed.

Damon drained the last sip of his whisky. _Finally they're done. _He realized his nails had pierced the couch he was sitting on, and his head hurt from trying to block out the sounds of Elena, and trying to block out images accompanying those sounds. Unfortunately he couldn't do so, and his hard on was very visible through his black sweatpants. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear and took out his throbbing cock. It stood proud and erect as he stroked it slowly, closing his eyes and imagining Elena's small hands pumping him as he ran his hands all over her tight little body. He was in utter bliss when he heard footsteps. He covered himself with vamp speed and looked up to see Elena in a robe walking towards him.

"Hey, uh…I just had to grab my—"

"Clothes. Yeah, couldn't wait until you reached the room, huh?" Damon said with a smirk. He walked into the living room last night to find Elena and Stefan's clothing strewn around and immediately decided it was time to go back out for another bite to eat. Damon pointed to Elena's folded clothes on the other end of the couch.

"Uh, thanks," Elena muttered clearly embarrassed.

"Yup," Damon said as he stared at her with his piercing blue eyes, trying to read her…trying to fully understand this little doppelganger in front of him that couldn't be less like Katharine. But yet, he loved them both. Damon felt his stomach drop and decided it was time for a walk. He got up and poured a new glass, drained it, and walked towards the stairs, feeling Elena's eyes on his toned back.


End file.
